Soulmates
by lollipop1141
Summary: Sequel to the fanfic, Paper Planes. if you haven't read that, read it first...A new guy comes in the frame, claiming to be Lucy's soulmate. What will she answer when he asks her the ultimate question? More importantly, what will Natsu do? A Nalu fanfic


**As per request of most people, this is the sequel to the story Paper Planes. Sorry that it took so long! If you haven't read that yet, I think you should read that first before this one…I hope you'll like this one too!**

**I welcome you, Natsu and Lucy!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Natsu was grumpy and Lucy had no idea why.

"What's up with him? That was just a simple message." Lucy complained to Mira. The white-haired mage hid her smirk behind a cup of tea as she sat across the blonde mage.

"You know, he was probably offended at what you wrote."

"But I didn't say anything wrong!" Lucy protested. Mira raised an eyebrow and so Lucy repeated what she wrote in her plane.

For a while, Mira was speechless. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my! This is so amusing!" Lucy gave her a confused look.

"Mira-san?" The celestial mage looked at the S-class mage in fright. It was rare to see her laughing loudly.

After settling down, she leaned in a winked at her, whispering. "You know, sometimes the first try doesn't usually work. The second time is the one for sure to find your soulmate."

Lucy blushed. "B-but-"

"OR you could let Natsu be your soulmate." She shrugged as she picked up her saucer and stood up. "It wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

And with that, she left the girl with her mixed up feelings.

=.=

"Hmm…" Lucy tapped her quill pen on her chin. She was deciding what to write on it. Finally getting an idea, she wrote:

_I am Lucy from Fairy Tail. If you get this paper plane, then I hope we can meet. It might sound strange to you, but you might probably be my soulmate. If you don't want to meet, then it's fine. Just pretend that you didn't get this._

Satisfied, she folded it and went up to the top of the guild. As she watched the sun set, she threw the plane out.

It flew a long way before disappearing from view. She waited for a while, but seeing nothing coming back but a few birds and leaves, she sighed. No one would probably pick it up. With that thought, she went back down to the hall.

"Is something bothering you, Lucy-chan? You've been fidgeting and looking at the door for a while." Levy was sitting in front of Lucy at a table, sipping from a glass of juice. Lucy jolted in surprise.

"It's nothing." Lucy replied. "It's just…"

And so she told Levy how she and Natsu threw the planes over the roof, believing the talk about their soulmate receiving the plane. However, what they didn't expect was that they would receive each other's planes.

As she ended it, Levy stared at her, cheeks flushed at a possible love story. "Lucy-chan, that's so sweet!" The bluenette squealed in delight.

"No it's not! It might be fake or"

"Um, excuse me, but is there a person called Lucy here?"

Just like in a movie, Lucy looked behind her and there, she saw a silhouette of a person holding a piece of folded paper.

Levy and Mira, who was watching from the distance, looked at Lucy in shock as she slowly stood up and approached the person.

"My name is Lucy…And you are?"

"I'm Hasude Deichi." He smiled at her. "And I'm probably your soulmate."

=.=

"Where's Lucy?"

Mira looked up from underneath the counter and saw Natsu searching for his partner. She giggled before standing up. "Oh, I don't know. She was taken somewhere by someone."

"What?" the dragon slayer stared at her, wide-eyed. "Aww maaan! And I had wanted to apologize to her!" He whined.

Lisanna, who had just come back from a quest, saw the twinkle in her sister's eyes, the strewn papers on a table, Natsu's irritated face, and _voilà_! One plus one equals two!

With a hop, skip, and jump, she sat on a stool next to Natsu. "So…" She said, dragging the O. "Where's Lucy-chan?"

Happy was the one who answered. "We don't know. Mira said that Lucy went away with someone. Do you have any fish?"

"Someone, huh…" Natsu said to himself, his eyes downcast as his brows were furrowed in concentration. Lisanna raised an eyebrow to her sister. Mira did strange weird gestures and her sister understood immediately.

"Ano, Natsu." Lisanna said sweetly, shaking her childhood friend's arm. He replied with a distracted 'hm?' Lisanna continued. "Please go out shopping for food with me. It seems that we've ran out of them."

Natsu slowly looked at her. "But-"

"No buts!" Lisanna said suddenly, as she stood up, grabbed his arm and dashed out of the guild. Happy stared at them, wondering what the heck just happened.

=.=

"So, Deichi-san, you travel around the world?" Lucy asked him as she and her new companion walked down the busy street.

"Yeah! There were places that were so interesting and one country's food was just so delicious that I grew fat after staying for only a week there!" Deichi said enthusiastically. Lucy laughed at his passion.

As they were passing by a flower shop, Deichi suddenly went in and when he came out, he was holding a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums. Lucy stared at them in surprise, and then gently took them, a blush faint on her cheeks.

"Well, thanks, I guess." She stammered. Deichi just grinned.

"It's okay. Wanna go to a bookstore?" He asked her. Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Yes please!" She said in excitement. Laughing, both of them headed for their destination, chatting about their favorite authors, not knowing the duo spying on them.

=.=

"Lisanna, what are you doing?" Natsu complained. The white-haired girl glared at her childhood friend.

"Just be quiet and do as I do." She ordered and went back to her skulking. Natsu huffed and followed her. She looked at a couple and Natsu followed the direction of her gaze.

Suddenly, his blood went cold.

"Is that…"

Lisanna nodded. "Yup, that's Lucy-chan apparently; she's in a date with her so-called 'soulmate'."

Natsu frowned. He was Lucy's soulmate. The airplane said so, and so did the spell (look at volume 1 of the manga). That guy was also Lucy's soulmate. But Lucy can only have one soulmate. Which one of them is Lucy's soulmate then?!

The complicated thoughts made Natsu dizzy. He couldn't solve something complicated like this. Lisanna saw the look on his face and felt sorry for him. She touched his arm. "Um, Natsu, do you want to stop-"

"No."

His sudden answer took her by surprise. There was a strange light in his eyes. "Lisanna."

"Yes?"

"A person can only have one soulmate, right?"

Her eyebrows rose and slowly grinned. "Yeah."

"So if Lucy has two soulmate, then she has to choose one, right?"

Lisanna was getting excited. She nodded her head real fast. "Yup yup."

Natsu glared defiantly at the person beside his partner. "So all I have to do is take Lucy back."

Lisanna squealed and clapped her hands. She thumped his back. "Correct! Go for it, Natsu! Take Lucy back! If she keeps being with that guy, she might quit Fairy Tail."

Natsu cracked his fingers as he burned – literally - with anticipation of a fight. "Yeah."

=.=

Deichi felt a shiver go up his spine. He shuddered and looked around. Lucy asked in concern, "What's wrong, Deichi-san?"

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing." He reassured her as they walked inside a bookstore. Lucy said nothing more.

Inside the bookstore were rows and rows of books. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she looked around. Deichi watched her fondly as she walked around. A though rose up in his mind and he blushed profoundly. Clearing his throat, he asked Lucy a question.

"Lucy-san?" She turned back and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"**How would you like it if, um, you know…would like to…travel the world?**"

She faced him, her book forgotten in her hands. "You mean…you and me, together, travelling around the world?"

He nodded. "We could see amazing sights, go to daring adventures, taste kinds of food, and read as many books as you'd like in the biggest library ever!"

"You mean, the Great Library of the Desert?!"

"Yes."

The idea was starting to warm up on her. She was getting excited, and the prospects of travelling and meeting many people excited her.

But…she'd have to leave Fairy Tail.

Deichi held out his hand. "What do you think? You and me against the world."

Lucy saw all the faces of her friends in Fairy Tail and all the adventures she'd been through with them. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Jet, Droy, Master, etc.

If she left Fairy Tail, then she'd also have to leave Natsu and Happy.

She knew what her answer was going to be.

"I-"

_BOOM!_

"LUCY!"

The front door of the bookstore blasted open, sending fire and splinters of wood flying everywhere. Natsu stood over the front entrances, clad in flames.

He saw the outstretched hand of Deichi, got the wrong idea, and decided to attack him. "You bastard!"

"Natsu, no!" Lucy cried out.

Too late.

Natsu punched the daylights out of the guy. Deichi slumped down on the floor, unconscious. Lisanna came behind him, panting.

"Natsu, I said go after her and stop them! Not trash this place!" Lisanna said. She saw Lucy and waved. "Oh, hi Lucy-chan! The guy didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Of course not!" Lucy protested. "He just asked me if I wanted to travel around the world with him."

Lisanna blushed. "That is so romantic!"

However, Natsu thought otherwise. "So, what did you say? You accepted it, didn't you? You wanted to travel the world with him because both of you were soulmates, right? That's what you thought, right?"

"Of course not! And I didn't even think of us being soulmates to begin with!"

"Huh." Natsu said grumpily as he pouted. Lucy glared at him. Lisanna just watched the lovers' spat silently.

After a while, Natsu spoke. "So you're not his soulmate?"

"No one can have two soulmates at the same time. And besides, I can't leave the guild now, can I? After all the things we've been through, it's almost unbearable. Fairy Tail is my family."

"So who's your soulmate?" Natsu asked her. She blushed.

"Figure it out, dummy."

And with that, she took Lisanna's arm and they walked back to the guild, while apologizing to the owner of the shop.

Natsu grinned and walked back with them.

Unknown to the two, an invisible and unbreakable red string connected them.

* * *

**Yaaay, finished! Thanks for waiting patiently for this and I hope you liked it! Please review after reading! Who knows, maybe you might meet your soulmate if you try it! XD**

**Anyway, thanks again! Until next time!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
